My Guardian Angel
by fanwriter1245
Summary: A mysterious yet beautiful woman comes to the Ouran Fair who has all the members of the Host Club questioning the existence of angels. Takes place during the last two episodes of the anime. Contains Haruhi and Tamaki fluffily thinking about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished this series on Netflix and fell completely in love with it, Tamaki, and Vic Mignoga. As I was rewatching the last couple episodes for no particular reason, this story came to my head.**

 **Yes, I am a HUGE TamaHaru shipper. In fact, that whole scene with the thunderstorm made me have a record-breaking fangirl attack which my best friend got to witness much to her dismay.**

* * *

It was time for Ouran Academy's annual school fair. Everyone was frantically preparing to showcase their skills for the incoming parents, hoping that it would help them prepare for their future.

The Host Club was no exception. All of the members of the club were doing their best to impress the visiting parents, especially the mothers, with their various traits.

The whole room had been done up beautifully and everyone looked even handsomer than usual.

There was one woman in particular who was observing the whole event with curious eyes and a small smile on her face. She hadn't been approached by any of the hosts yet, but that didn't matter to her. She had other matters she needed to attend to. Much more important matters.

She was currently walking around the room, getting a feel for what each host was like and what kind of secrets they might be hiding.

All of the hosts were exceptional people. She quickly learned how to tell the twins apart. Kaoru had the deeper voice and was a bit more mature than Hikaru. Not a lot, but some.

A part of her still wondered why Honey looked like he was a child when he was one of the oldest hosts in the club.

Mori was quite attractive, but he certainly wasn't talkative. All the same, it was kinda cute to see the way he cared for Honey.

Tamaki, the leader of the Host Club, certainly impressed her the most. The way he could sweet-talk pretty much any woman in the entire place was fairly amusing. Within seconds, he had even the most skeptical mothers practically kissing his feet.

"Father!" Tamaki exclaimed to the entering man who was wearing a blinding white suit.

"Do not refer to me as 'Father'," the man said icily. "The term is far too familiar. You will address me properly as Chairman."

The woman frowned as she watched another host come up behind Tamaki.

"Ah, very good welcome, sir," Kyoya said pleasantly. "Please let me show you to your seat."

"Thank you." Kyoya led Tamaki's father to a sofa while Tamaki listened to the conversation from atop a chandelier. "Kyoya, my boy, if not for your being here, I'm sure this club would be in shambles. My son must give you no end of trouble."

The lawyer who had come with Tamaki's father looked up at Tamaki sadly with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, on the contrary, sir," Kyoya said to the man. "Your son's ambition is what keeps us viable. May I bring you anything?" Tamaki's father pulled Kyoya in closer and quietly whispered his request. "Yes, yes, of course. Haruhi, you're needed."

"What?!" Tamaki yelled.

His outburst caused him to fall from the chandelier and land on the hard ground. The woman winced a little. That had to hurt.

Haruhi turned around from her place at one of the tables where she was entertaining the young Lady Éclair.

The woman looked at Haruhi curiously. She knew the girl's secret right away. It made her smile to think that this girl had been putting on the façade that she was a boy for about a year and a half. She had to wonder if she ever got tired of the whole charade.

Haruhi slowly went over to Tamaki's father as Tamaki watched from behind a fountain.

"So, you're Haruhi Fujioka. Come, sit with me."

"All right. Thank you, sir." Haruhi sat on the couch next to the man, quietly observing him much like the woman was. "Nice to meet you, Chairman. I was just thinking earlier that I ought to have paid my respects to you a long time ago. I'm so sorry."

"You know, 'Chairman' is so dry. Why don't you call me…yes…" He held out a rose for her. "Call me your Uncle. It would please me."

Tamaki fell into the fountain in surprise. Haruhi's eyes narrowed a little at the man's actions.

"I find that I'm just so busy lately that I'm seldom here in person," Tamaki's father continued. "But I've certainly heard some wonderful things about you."

"Oh, why, thank you sir," Haruhi chuckled nervously.

She started to take the rose, but Tamaki's father grabbed her hands in his before she could. "Ah, if ever you find yourself in trouble, I want you to know that you can come to your uncle for anything."

"Kay…"

"Father!" Tamaki said irritably as he rose up from behind the sofa.

"That's 'Chairman'!" his father growled.

The woman watching frowned again. She couldn't understand why this man was so harsh to his son but acted favorably towards others. What kind of parent did that?

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tamaki yelled. "Remove your hands at once, please!"

The woman's attention was drawn away from them as a loud slap echoed out across the entire room and all chatter silenced. She turned around to find that Kyoya was the recipient of the slap. His glasses clattered to the ground as his father turned away from him. Kyoya knelt down to pick up his glasses, expertly hiding his face.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" Kyoya's father asked angrily.

"That's Kyo-chan's father, isn't it?" Honey inferred.

"Yes," Mori answered simply.

"You're an embarrassment to the Otori name," Kyoya's father growled. He angrily walked away from his son and began conversing with Tamaki's father as the chatter in the room resumed.

The woman sighed heavily. It looked like her work was cut out for her. She hadn't realized just how bad things were here. She was going to have more work than she had anticipated.

All the other hosts quickly ran over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, are you all right?" Tamaki asked his best friend.

"Your dad is so mean!" Hikaru told him.

"You should never ever hit someone who's wearing glasses!" Honey said.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed a little. "I don't think it's really about that."

"Senpai, he wasn't upset with you because of the Host Club, was he?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

Tamaki gasped a little as he took a step back. Could he really be to blame for Kyoya's father's harshness towards his son?

Kyoya pushed past all of the concerned hosts. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been expecting this."

The woman watched as Kyoya discreetly left the room without anyone else noticing. She quickly followed after him.

It was no secret to anyone that Kyoya rarely displayed emotion. In fact, it wasn't until Tamaki entered his life did he finally begin to show his true colors. But even after the two of them became friends, Kyoya was still closed off to everyone. And if he ever did show any kind of emotion, he never allowed anyone else to know.

So he was extremely embarrassed when a young woman knelt down in front of him as he sat against the wall in a heap, tears coming from his eyes. He hadn't meant to cry. At first, it was just his eyes watering as a reflex from the pain of his father's rough hand coming in contact with his cheek. But after a while, he couldn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes try as he might.

The woman in front of him looked to be only a few years older than him, possibly nineteen or twenty, and she was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress. Her light blonde hair seemed to almost glow before him. She had an exquisite face that would make any man go weak at the knees. He wondered how he didn't notice her presence before. Surely she had been with the Host Club just a few moments ago.

She gingerly held out a tissue for him with a sad smile. His first instinct was to swat her hand away, but instead he chose to take the tissue from her. If he was being honest, he needed it.

Her eyes saddened even more as she saw the red mark left on his cheek from his father's hand.

"It's all right," she said to him softly.

Her voice…it was like the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

"Your father should not have done that. No parent should ever hit their child, no matter how angry they are."

"You don't understand…" Kyoya said with a more strained voice than he would've liked.

"I understand more than you think, Kyoya. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. But from what I see, you are stronger than him in more ways than one. You can prove him wrong. Without you, this club never would've functioned. I know how brilliant you are. If being in the Host Club is what you love, keep doing it. Show him that you know exactly what you're doing and that this isn't a waste of time. Because as much as it may seem like it, I know that it's not. Being in this club is prepping you for the real things later in life."

Kyoya looked at the woman in front of him in disbelief. "Who are you?"

She gave him a beautiful smile. "You can call me Angelina."

"Well…thank you, Angelina."

Angelina gently reached out and touched his red cheek, her thumb gently rubbing a tear away. He didn't know what it was, but as soon as she touched him, a lot of the sting went away.

"Will you be okay?"

Kyoya nervously cleared his throat and stood up, now realizing that he actually towered over Angelina despite their difference in age. "Yes, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be returning to my post."

Angelina looked after him. The young man definitely knew how to hide his emotions. She was very well aware that he was mortified she had seen him in such a state. But she also knew that he needed at least one person to be there for him in that moment.

She had the utmost confidence that very soon, he was going to show his father exactly what he was capable of.

When Angelina walked back into the room, she saw Tamaki's father speaking with him lowly.

"Whims have consequences, Tamaki. Take my word for it. They do not come cheaply for people like us. Accept it. Life is hard. It's time for you to grow up and realize that dreaming only postpones the inevitable."

Angelina took note of the way Tamaki looked at Haruhi as she entertained some of the guests.

"Start thinking about the future, son. If you plan on becoming head of the Suou family, there's a long hard road ahead of you. You're going to have to live with the choices you make for the rest of your life. I advise you to think very carefully about what it is you really want, before it's too late." The doors at the top of the steps opened. "Now look sharp. Your grandmother is here."

An old woman escorted by two other people in formal business suits came down the steps.

Tamaki's eyes brightened as he ran over to the old woman. "Grandmother! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Haruhi smiled as she joined the other hosts. "So, that's Tamaki-senpai's grandmother?"

"I hate that woman," Honey muttered.

Haruhi was a bit taken aback at Honey's unusually bold statement.

"Please come in," Tamaki said politely. "Take a seat."

Tamaki's grandmother walked past him, moving away from his extended arm. "Don't patronize me. Filthy child."

Angelina sighed and shook her head. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"Lady Éclair, come over here for a moment, please."

A woman wearing a scarlet dress began walking over to the elderly woman, twirling her opera glasses behind her back. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, standing out against her brown hair.

"Hey, I was just…" Haruhi started.

"What?" the twins asked her.

"For the remainder of the day and tomorrow, you will be Lady Éclair's personal escort," Tamaki's grandmother said without looking at him. Tamaki didn't answer her. "What's wrong? I gave you an order."

Éclair smiled seductively and looked at Tamaki through her opera glasses. "Hello there, Tamaki," she said with a small laugh.

Tamaki looked at Éclair for a few moments before giving her smile. A smile Angelina could see was clearly fake. It looked like Kyoya was not the only one who knew how to disguise his emotions.

"Very well, Grandmother," Tamaki said. "I will do everything in my power to ensure her happiness…just as you wish." He put his hand on Éclair's back and began escorting her out of the room. "Come, my princess. Let us be off."

Angelina watched as Tamaki and Éclair left the room much to the shock of the other hosts.

All of the usual brightness and fire in Tamaki's eyes had gone, forever lost to Éclair's coldness. The same could be said for Haruhi. The look in her eyes had gone too.

"Tama-chan isn't coming back, is he?" Honey asked dejectedly.

"So, does he really plan to spend—"

"—the entire fair escorting some stranger?" Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"Éclair, right? Or something like that."

"Who is she to him? That's the mystery."

"I can tell you," Renge said, coming up to the group.

"Oh, Renge," the twins chorused.

"Éclair Tonnerre. She's the youngest daughter of the renowned French Tonnerre family.  
They descend from royalty."

"Indeed," Kyoya added from his laptop. "The family has quite a history. Their wealth is something of a legend among financial heavyweights. In fact, just being associated with them makes you part of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonnerre, a firm that's been buying up a lot of businesses in Japan lately. Of course, that doesn't explain why Lady Éclair has come here to visit Tamaki."

Angelina thought about what Kyoya was explaining to the other hosts. She saw the way Éclair dealt with Tamaki and the look in her eye when she walked out with him. That woman was going to cause nothing but trouble. She needed to help these guys set things straight and fast.

When the other hosts went to go change uniforms, Angelina wandered the halls of the academy, hoping to find some answers. She could hear faint piano music playing and followed the sound. The beautiful music abruptly stopped and she could make out voices.

By the time she got to the door of the music room, she could hear Tamaki exclaiming happily, "Oh, Haruhi! So, is it true? Is it true? You're actually jealous?"

The door opened and Haruhi angrily stormed out. "Sorry, but no. I guess I'll be leaving now. Some of us have work to do."

Haruhi closed the door and ran into Angelina.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haruhi said quickly.

"Quite alright," Angelina smiled.

Haruhi looked quite angry. She was trying to hide it, but Angelina knew. And it wasn't just because Tamaki had skipped out on the fair. A light shade of angry pink dusted her cheeks. She wasn't just mad. She _was_ jealous.

Why did all of the hosts desire to hide how they were really feeling?

"I shouldn't keep you. Please, return to your club. The others will be lost without you."

Haruhi chuckled a little, but the small smile didn't reach up to her eyes.

Angelina stayed by the door, listening to the conversation within.

"I would appreciate it if you would not refer to my little girl as a shrew," Tamaki said firmly.

"Your little girl?" Éclair questioned, slightly amused. "They're not real family, Tamaki. So stop playing house."

Tamaki let out a cry of surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"Wouldn't you prefer the real thing? Because I can give it to you, you know."

Angelina clenched her jaw a little. Before things could progress any further, she opened the door.

"Oh, excuse me," she said bashfully at the sight of Tamaki and Éclair on the couch. "I'm sorry to interrupt. It's Tamaki, isn't it?"

Tamaki awkwardly stood up from the couch. "Yes, ma'am."

Angelina looked at him sadly. While Éclair glared daggers at her, he was barely making eye contact with her now. From what she had seen only a few hours ago, Tamaki flirted with every single woman he came in contact with. It was his job as a host after all, and he was the best one in the club. But after the events that had taken place, that spark inside of him had gone.

"I admire your work with the Host Club. Sometimes what a girl needs most is to feel wanted. If you'll excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She released a small breath, hoping that things would go a bit smoother now for her and the others.

Angelina headed back to the main room where the rest of the hosts had also changed their clothes. She had a certain feeling that despite her intervention, things hadn't improved.

"Look, I-I just think that he's being even more irresponsible than usual today," Haruhi said to the other hosts bitterly. "You said it yourself, Kyoya-senpai. He's impulsive."

"True," Kyoya answered. "He certainly is. But in this instance, he's obeying the whims of his grandmother."

At that statement, Haruhi's whole perspective changed. Her eyes softened a little, though the brightness never returned. How could it? Her perspective may have changed, but the situation remained the same.

"Um, you know, now that I think about it, Tamaki-senpai's grandmother seemed a little cold toward him earlier," she admitted. "Is there some special reason for that?"

The hosts all exchanged looks with one another, wondering if they should fill Haruhi in on Tamaki's family life that he hardly ever talked about.

"Well, everyone else knows about it," Hikaru said.

"See, Tamaki-senpai is illegitimate," Kaoru added.

"20 some odd years ago, the Suou family patriarch died at a young age. For political reasons, Chairman Yuzuru was rushed into a marriage at the behest of his mother to a woman of her choosing. That's how he became head of the family. But several years later, the Chairman fell passionately in love with a beautiful young woman he met in Paris."

"Not long after, Tama-chan was born," Honey explained. "The Chairman wanted to leave his wife to marry the young woman."

"The boss's grandmother vehemently objected," Kaoru continued. "Because of her poor health, living in Japan proved too difficult for senpai's mother and so she raised him in France until he was 14. His childhood seems to have been a happy one. But as time wore on, the family business on his mother's side went belly-up, and when they were forced into debt—"

"—the boss's grandmother, worried about there being no heir to carry on the family name, came up with a proposal," Hikaru finished.

"She told Tamaki's mother that she would provide money for her to live comfortably and get the proper care," Kyoya told Haruhi. "In exchange, Tamaki had to move to Japan and sever all contact with her forever."

"Wow…" Haruhi mumbled.

"The current patriarch may be Chairman Yuzuru Suou technically, but for the time being, all of the family's assets remain under the control of Tamaki's grandmother. What's more, with his mother's health being so frail, Tamaki understood the grim prospects facing her. She would have to live in debt. So…he decided that he would have to leave her and move to Japan. Not long afterward, either out of anguish or just plain guilt of bartering her son away for financial security, Tamaki's mother left France in shame and went into hiding. Her current whereabouts are unknown. To this day, he's never seen her again, not once."

By now, all the guests had gone, and Angelina was the only other person left in the room who was not host. Luckily for her, they hadn't noticed her presence yet as they continued to tell Tamaki's story to Haruhi. It helped that she was pretty adept at blending in with her surroundings.

"It's easy to feel sorry for him," Kyoya continued. "But the hardships he endured as a child helped mold him into the person he is today. He'll be fine. The Host Club is his refuge, which means when it's all said and done, he still has us."

Angelina smiled to herself. It was nice to hear that amidst everything that had gone wrong so far today, there was a strong bond between all of the Host Club members. A bond that could not easily be broken.

The door at the top of the stairs opened again and Tamaki and Éclair stood at the top.

"Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily.

Tamaki's blonde hair fell over his eyes, masking any hurt and pain he felt at the moment. Kyoya had done the same thing earlier. Éclair was smiling which gave Angelina a very, very bad feeling.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement," Tamaki said, sounding like he was trying not to cry. "As of today, Lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the Host Club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair. That is all."

Angelina gasped lightly. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

The aura in the room iced over completely, and the silence was utterly deafening. Haruhi's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the news. The angry light pink came to her cheeks again.

Tamaki was making every effort to not look directly at the other hosts. If he did, he knew that he would hate himself even more than he already did.

Angelina sighed heavily. It looked like she was going to be sticking around longer than she had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two of the Ouran Fair commenced with all of the hosts completely out of their element after what Tamaki had said the day before.

Angelina was racking her brain to try and figure out how to fix this whole mess. She had never seen this one coming in a million years. She knew Éclair was going to stir up trouble, but not _this_ much trouble!

There was no way Tamaki could run off and marry Éclair. For one thing, he was way too young to be thinking about marriage in the first place. Not to mention, he looked miserable around the woman. He would be unhappy forever, and Angelina couldn't bear it if the poor boy was depressed for the rest of his life.

"Haruhi," Kyoya called. "Someone to see you."

Haruhi sat down at the table across from Éclair. "How are you today?" she asked, not attempting to hide the disdain in her voice.

"I couldn't help but notice my Tamaki seemed to have a soft spot for you," Éclair said.

"Just what are you getting at? Are you saying you're jealous of me?"

"Oh, listen to you. Tamaki won't be coming today. I warned him that I would be upset if he ever showed his face at the Host Club again."

Angelina took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. Why did this woman have to make her job that much more difficult? It didn't help that she was rubbing it in everyone's face that she was stealing Tamaki away from them. She was already getting possessive of him by calling him 'her' Tamaki.

"Tell me," Éclair said with a smirk. "Are you Tamaki's lover?"

"No, Miss. Not at all."

"I see. That's good to hear. Then I guess you must mean nothing to him."

"While I may not be his lover, I know that I'm not nothing to him."

Angelina had to admire Haruhi for sticking up for herself. If only now she would just realize how much she and Tamaki cared for one another.

She wasn't sure she had ever seen a more stubborn girl before so in denial about her true feelings for someone.

"I wonder what happened to Tama-chan," Honey said sadly.

"I'm getting worried," Hikaru added. "Something's up with him after what he said yesterday."

Everyone's thoughts drifted back to Tamaki's surprise engagement announcement. Angelina could see the sorrow in all of their eyes. None of them wanted Tamaki to leave them, and no one wanted the Host Club to disband.

"All right, gentlemen," Kyoya said as he clapped his hands. "No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us."

"Senpai, it's like you don't even care," Kaoru said angrily.

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is the utmost importance."

Honey began pushing Kaoru away towards the guests. "He's right, Kao-chan!"

"Honey-senpai, what are you doing?!" Kaoru demanded.

Mori put his arm around Hikaru and began dragging him off as well. "Come on, Hikaru."

"Let go, Mori-senpai," Hikaru groaned under his grip.

Kyoya walked over to Haruhi's table as Lady Éclair got up and left. "Thank you for all of your hard work, Haruhi. After that request from Lady Éclair, your debt has been paid. You finally repaid us for that Renaissance vase you broke. So you are free to quit the Host Club, if you want."

Haruhi's eyes widened again as she registered what he was saying.

Angelina walked over and sat across from Haruhi. "Hi," she said with a smile. "We met yesterday?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered, still a bit dazed from Kyoya's words. "We ran into each other in the hall."

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I never caught your name."

"You can call me Angelina. Haruhi, first of all, we can cut the formalities. I know you're a girl."

"What? How?"

"Let's just say it's hard to keep things from me. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I can't help but notice how…comfortable you are here. With all of these boys. You've been with them for a year and half, yes?"

"Yeah. It's hard to believe it's been that long."

"Well, it's very clear that you've grown close with them. If that's the case, would you really want to leave the Host Club?"

Haruhi looked at the woman across from her. She had admitted to Tamaki earlier that she wasn't a good judge of beauty, but she could certainly say that this woman was gorgeous. Every inch of her was perfect. The white dress she was wearing made her look almost heavenly.

"I can see that you care for Tamaki. More than you're willing to admit." Haruhi started to protest, but Angelina just smiled. "Like I said, it's hard to keep things from me. If you care for him that much, you won't let him do this. You know that he won't be happy with Éclair. I can see it in your eyes. Ever since yesterday when Tamaki had to go off with her, there hasn't been any excitement or happiness in them. And the same can be said for Tamaki. I know how much he means to you. So now you just have let yourself realize it. Don't let your biggest fear come true."

Haruhi wanted to protest this woman's words but found that she just couldn't do it. As much as she denied it, she really was jealous of Éclair. Tamaki was a huge part of her life whether she liked it or not. And though she constantly made sarcastic remarks about him and gave him a hard time, Angelina was right. She did care about Tamaki.

He had helped her realize that she wasn't alone. Her mind constantly drifted to that night when he was there for her during the thunderstorm. She thought about his arms wrapping around her as her fingers dug into his back. Every time she thought about it, she could feel her stomach do a little flip, but she denied that as well. Hikaru had comforted her during a storm as well, but she did not feel the same way in that moment than she did when it was Tamaki comforting her.

In fact, that wasn't the only time he had been there for her during a thunderstorm. She remembered when an especially loud one happened a few months ago. There had been a knock on her door that she almost didn't hear as she cowered in a ball in her living room. When she answered it, Tamaki had burst in and enveloped her in his arms without two words to her. She was extremely surprised at his sudden appearance, but she greatly welcomed the comfort he had brought with him.

The more she thought back on that moment, the more she realized that something had clicked inside her the second he had hugged her. But with Haruhi being Haruhi, she had denied it completely.

Now that he was leaving…she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she could go on at this school without him.

Kyoya's father passed by the table where Angelina, Haruhi, and Kyoya were gathered. One of his father's workers politely bowed to him, but his father didn't even look at him.

"When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world," his father said harshly, "but, really, that is never the case. Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value."

Angelina met Haruhi's eyes. She raised her eyebrows and looked at her as if to ask her what she was going to do about the man's statement.

Haruhi stood up from her chair. "You don't know anything about the Host Club," she said firmly. "Kyoya-senpai works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment? How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time? I don't care what you say. I think Kyoya-senpai is amazing."

Kyoya's father stopped to listen to Haruhi, but once she was done, he just kept walking. Haruhi looked over at Angelina. Angelina gave her a smile and winked at her.

* * *

Tamaki was miserable. He couldn't have been more miserable. He was excited that he was going to able to finally see his mother again after all this time, but this was almost a bit too much for him to handle. Marrying at 17? To someone he didn't love at all? Someone who never wanted him to see his friends again?

Having to choose between a mother and best friends was a choice he would never wish on anyone.

As his fingers gently hit the black and white keys on the grand piano, he tried to think positively about everything. Perhaps he could learn to love Éclair.

No. His heart would always belong to Haruhi and he knew it.

"You play beautifully."

Tamaki stopped playing and turned around at the sound of someone's gorgeous voice. There was a woman standing there with a pretty white dress on. She kind of reminded him of his mother.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked politely as he stood up from the piano bench. "Wait a second, didn't you burst in on me and Éclair yesterday?"

Angelina smiled bashfully. "Yes, and I deeply apologize for that."

"To be honest…it was a welcomed interruption. What did you say your name was?"

"You can call me Angelina."

"Do you work for Lady Éclair?"

"No. I work for someone else."

"Then how did you get in here?"

"I'm good at finding people. Tamaki…may I be frank with you?"

"I guess so."

Angelina walked over to him and joined him at the piano bench. "I know how much Haruhi means to you. She's a beautiful young woman."

Tamaki let out a small laugh, ignoring the fact that Angelina knew Haruhi was a girl. "Yeah, of course she means a lot to me. She's my daughter."

"No, Tamaki. She's more than that, and you know it. Deep inside you."

"What do you mean?"

Angelina smiled a little. The others were right. He was rather dense when it came to his feelings. "You care for Haruhi in a way that you didn't know you could care for someone. Just being around her is enough for you. Even just picturing her face is enough for you. The mere thought of her gives you butterflies. You want nothing more than to spend time with her."

Tamaki wondered why this woman whom he had never met before knew so accurately how it felt to be with Haruhi.

"I can see it in your eyes how much you love her. And I can see how much your personality changed when you realized that you weren't going to be with her. If you care for her that much, why aren't you telling her?"

"I'm engaged to Éclair."

"Why?"

"Because…then I'll get to see my mom again."

Angelina looked at him sadly, something she felt she had been doing too often. Someone his age shouldn't have to be making such a choice. "Tamaki, I can't imagine what it must've been like to have to leave your mother, never knowing if you were going to see her again. I know how wonderful it must be to have the chance to be reunited with her. But doesn't Haruhi deserve you too? She won't admit it, but she's torn apart about you leaving. She hasn't been acting the same way. And that spark I saw in your eyes yesterday? It's gone from hers just as much as it's gone from yours. You've made a mark on her life in a way she never expected. And that mark isn't something that's going to just go away in a few hours."

Tamaki wanted to see his mother again so badly. But he didn't want to leave Haruhi. He cared too much for her.

This just wasn't fair to him. If this woman was right and Haruhi really did care for him as more than a friend, how could he just up and leave her after trying for a year and a half to unknowingly win her over? All those times he got jealous when she was with another guy, seeing her have her first kiss and first date, and the constant teasing from the twins was all for nothing.

He remembered when they were shooting Renge's weird film when she had first arrived at Ouran and he had believed she was crying. He now knew it was just her contact, but the whole incident made him realize that he never wanted tears to come to Haruhi's eyes. They were too beautiful for that.

On the day they had gone to the beach, he wasn't sure he could ever remember a time he had been so terrified as he watched her get pushed off a cliff and into the water. He had dived into the water without a second thought. The only thing in his mind was getting to Haruhi. He could still remember how it felt to carry her in his arms back to the beach, his heart pounding from a mixture of adrenaline and being able to finally hold her close to him without any protests. Haruhi was a very tough person, but in that one moment as he felt her weak form in his embrace, he was reminded that even she could get herself into a lot of trouble. Despite the act they all put on, she was still a girl. A girl he cared for very deeply.

He could never forget that time during the thunderstorm that same night. The feeling of holding her in his arms like that was something that he thought about time and time again. He loved to be the one she clung to in her moment of weakness. He never wanted to let go of her.

He had told her that he would always be there for her.

He had lied to her.

He had lied to the girl he loved.

And now he would never get the chance to make amends. Because as much as he hated it, he had already made his decision. And not even this woman could make him change it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina opened the door to the music room where the hosts had gathered in their latest French-style outfits. Haruhi was actually dressed in appropriate clothing for her gender.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," she said to them.

"Angelina," Haruhi said as she realized who had entered. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I wanted to see how things were working out with Tamaki."

Even the twins who normally would've jumped at the chance to flirt with such a beautiful woman deflated at her words.

"Not good, huh?"

Angelina had hoped that her words to him earlier would have some effect. But she was limited in how far she could go and what she could do. Ultimately, the choice was up to him.

Kyoya dialed another number on his phone. "Hello, Shima? Been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya."

"This is about Master Tamaki, isn't it?" the elderly woman said on the other end. "I'm sorry, Kyoya, but the Master will be departing for France soon. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said the Suou family had forgiven his beloved mother, and that he was finally grateful to get to see her again. He also said that if he stayed at Ouran any longer, his capriciousness would only continue to make trouble for you and everyone else in the club."

"How could he be so stupid?" Kyoya pulled the phone away from his ear. "Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"Huh?" all the hosts exclaimed in horror.

Angelina sighed. Her words hadn't had as much effect as she wanted. Surely Tamaki had to understand that Haruhi was special to him and leaving her wouldn't change that.

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?!" Honey exclaimed.

"You're kidding me!" Hikaru yelled. "We can't just let it end so suddenly!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said gently, surprised at his brother's reaction.

Angelina put a comforting hand on Hikaru's shoulder. It didn't take away the pain he was feeling, but he hurt less for reasons he couldn't explain.

"Excuse me, sir," Shima said on the phone.

"Yes?" Kyoya answered.

"I was just thinking, if the Master's mother really is as a remarkable woman as he claimed she is, then I can only imagine she would be upset with the manner in which the Master has chosen to leave Ouran Academy."

"Do you know when he's leaving, Shima?"

"I'm afraid his flight is this evening."

"Why is he leaving so soon?"

"He would've left sooner, but he said he had to wait until the Ouran Fair was ending."

Kyoya saw to his horror that a red car was departing from the school with Tamaki in it!

"Tamaki!" he exclaimed.

Everyone, minus Haruhi, ran to the window just in time to see the car take off for good.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried.

"No way!" Kaoru yelled, banging his hands on the window.

"The Ouran Fair isn't even over yet!" Hikaru added.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot!" Kyoya told them urgently. "Haruhi, let's go!"

"I'll come with you," Angelina said. "You'll need all the help you can get."

With no time to argue about letting a stranger come with them, they all bolted to the parking garage.

Angelina met eyes with Mori and Honey on the way down. She didn't need to say anything at all. They understood what she wanted them to do.

Kyoya ran to the driver's seat of his family's car where the driver sat in waiting.

"We're in a hurry," he said urgently. "Can you drive us?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…"

The hosts looked up to find members of Kyoya's family's private police squad surrounding them.

"Do you want to tell me your orders?" Kyoya asked icily. "Let me guess. You've been hired to protect Lady Éclair."

Hikaru protectively pushed Haruhi behind him while Kaoru did the same for Angelina.

"I'm truly sorry it has come to this," one of the policemen said, "but as you know, as members of the Otori Private Police, we answer to your father."

Kyoya lifted up his fist in frustration and pounded it on the car so hard, he left a dent on the hood. His hand started throbbing, but he was so furious, he didn't even notice.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but we've been ordered not to allow any of you to leave, even if we have to stop you by force."

Angelina looked to the left and decided to speed things up a little. She squinted her eyes and in barely a second, Mori and Honey came bursting through on the carriage Tamaki had paid for.

Honey jumped out of the carriage in front of the policemen who suddenly looked terrified.

"Hikaru, take the carriage," Mori said. "If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off."

"It's Haninozuka!" one of the policemen exclaimed.

"And Morinozuka!"

Hikaru grabbed the reins to the horses as he sat atop the carriage. Kaoru and Angelina hopped into the seat.

"Come on!" Kaoru said as he extended his hand to Haruhi.

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's shoulders from behind. "Haruhi, go get that idiot. Hurry!" Kaoru and Angelina pulled Haruhi into the carriage with them. "Now go! This is your chance!"

Hikaru urged the horses on faster and faster. Soon they were going much too fast for such an uneven pathway.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Angelina, please bring him back."

Angelina bit her lip as she heard Kyoya's pleading voice inside her head.

"We will."

Kyoya gasped lightly. Had he really just heard Angelina's voice? But she was in the carriage with the others! How was that possible?

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Don't you think we should slow down? Somebody could get hurt!"

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back!" Hikaru answered desperately.

"But Hikaru!"

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still only be lost souls! We were able to become friends with Haruhi and the others because the Host Club brought us together! To think that all of it could end so suddenly like this…IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN'T TOLERATE!"

The carriage ran over a large rock and went flying. Kaoru gripped onto Haruhi tightly as he held onto the carriage. Angelina put her hands on the carriage and concentrated hard. The carriage didn't topple over, but Hikaru didn't having anything he could hang onto. He flipped out of the front seat and landed hard on his back.

"No, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. He and Angelina bolted out of the carriage and ran over to Hikaru. "Hikaru, Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay? Is your arm hurting you?"

"This can't be the end, boss," Hikaru mustered out. "It's just not fair. The Host Club's the only thing that made us happy."

"Hikaru…"

Angelina placed her hand on his arm. "I think you have a broken arm," she said softly.

As she touched his arm, Hikaru felt the pain flow out of him. He knew that his arm was still broken, but the pain wasn't as searing anymore. How could she do that just by touching him?

Angelina looked up at Haruhi still in the carriage. As she met eyes with her, she gave her the same look she had given her right before she had told off Kyoya's father. What was she going to do about this?

Angelina smiled as she saw a new fire light up in Haruhi's eyes for the first time since Tamaki had left with Éclair the day before. She wasn't going to let Tamaki go without a fight.

Haruhi whipped off the wig she was wearing to reveal her short brown hair and took off the top layer of her heavy dress. Then she hopped into the front seat of the carriage and grabbed the reins.

"What's she doing?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi whipped the reins and the horses took off again. Hikaru and Kaoru got up and looked after her as she sped down the dirt road almost faster than Hikaru had gone.

"Hey," Hikaru said quietly. "Where's Angelina?"

When the twins looked around, Angelina was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Tamaki whipped around at the sound of a carriage behind him. "Haruhi!"

Éclair's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She looked like…a girl. "That's Haruhi…Fujioka?"

"What are you doing, Haruhi?! This is dangerous! Stop the carriage, now!"

By now, Haruhi was riding alongside Tamaki's car. "Senpai!" she pleaded. "Please come back to Ouran!"

"I mean it! Stop the carriage!"

"All of us would be completely lost without you, senpai!"

"But they…they also said they were put out by the Host Club."

"You really are an idiot! What's wrong with you?! After all this time we've been together…you still can't tell when we're joking and when we're serious?! Everyone loves being in the Host Club! We really do! Even me, senpai!" She held her hand out to him with the first real smile she had given anyone in a long time. "I love being part of the Host Club, too!"

Tamaki started to reach for her hand, but Éclair quickly put her hand on his arm to stop him. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Suddenly, the carriage ran into the wall on the bridge and Haruhi lost her grip on the reins.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Angelina watched the scene above from below the bridge. She smiled and squinted her eyes a little. Éclair reluctantly let go of Tamaki's arm. He turned to her and gave her a genuine smile before leaping from the car after Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" he yelled.

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried.

Angelina concentrated just a little bit more. Finally, they grabbed hands in midair and Tamaki quickly pulled Haruhi close to him. He firmly wrapped his arms around her waist and head in a protective embrace. Haruhi smiled as she gratefully rested her head on his shoulder.

Angelina smiled wider and blinked. The two of them plunged into the water headfirst, but she knew that they would at least be safe.

Tamaki gently carried Haruhi out of the water. "That was reckless, Haruhi. You have to be more careful. Look at you, you're soaking wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone," she smirked as he set her down. "Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."

Tamaki chuckled a little at her words, and Haruhi giggled in response.

"Tama-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey yelled happily as he ran over to hug them.

"Hey, boss!" the twins chorused.

Kyoya sighed as he pushed his glasses up. "Oh man, he's such a moron."

Angelina smiled again. The Host Club was reunited again, and this time, everyone was truly happy. She may not get to witness it which was a real shame, especially after all the work she had done, but she knew that Haruhi and Tamaki had finally accepted how they felt about each other.

The way they looked at one another said it all.

A kiss surely wasn't going to be far behind.

Angelina looked up at Éclair.

Éclair looked down at Tamaki sadly. She really did care about him. She had heard so much about him that it was almost like she already knew him. But deep down, she knew that he would never be happy with her. Not when his heart belonged somewhere else.

"You know…" she said slowly as her driver rode to the airport. "Maybe…I should arrange for her to come to Japan for just a little while…"

Angelina smiled to herself and resumed looking at the Host Club down below. That fire and spark had returned to Haruhi's and Tamaki's eyes tenfold. It was a fire and spark that was only there when they were together.

Angelina turned around and began to walk away from the hosts. "I guess my work here is done."

No one ever saw Angelina again. In fact, when the members of the Host Club asked the people who had attended the Ouran Fair about her, no one claimed to have seen anyone matching Angelina's description.

Kyoya could not find any information on her which was a rare occurrence. He could find almost anything on anyone. One thing kept pestering him. She never said 'My name is…'. She always said 'You can call me…'. It was something that could easily be missed, but it was nagging at his mind all the same.

He almost laughed when he looked up what her name meant, feeling foolish for not realizing it before.

Angel.


End file.
